Detest or Be Tested
by Aaisha Atakimoto
Summary: What happens when a simple test can cost you your life,you X L,slight you X Light UPDATE AS OF 3-8-11: STORY GOING UNDER REFORMS.


Chapter 1-Now It Begins

You were with Light and you wanted to get something sweet and bumped into this guy maybe around in his early twenties at an icecream parlor you quickly apologized getting a good look at him, he was a bit weird looking his back was hunched over like some old guy and he had big, wide eyes with dark lines under them probably caused from lack of sleep, he had black hair which was messy and thrown over sloppily, and he wore some simple jeans and a white T, but anyways Light seemed to recognize him so he sat across from him at a booth you sat next to Light and just listened to their brief conversation

"hey, Ryuuzaki" Light said as he gave a slight smirk

"Light-kun what brings you over here" this Ryuuzaki guy said licking a icecream cone

"my friend's taste for sweets" Light said glancing at you

"oh yeah this is Ryuuzaki" Light said as that guy shifted his eyes to yours still eating his icecream treat

"Hi Ryuuzaki-kun I'm u/n " you say smiling sweetly at him, he didn't show any kind of emotion he just stared into your eyes

"Light-kun how is it you know all of the celebrities" Ryuuzaki said using his index finger to scoop up some of the desert and stuck it in his mouth pulling his finger out slowly to savor the flavor

"I dunno" Light said as he shrugged his shoulders Ryuuzaki never took his eyes off you, you were quite beautiful, and you was also a model and often worked together with Misa-Misa you and her were associates not friends you never really liked her much, you have long black hair with streaks in them and you naturally have blue eyes but occasionally but in color contacts to match your outfit, and you are a bit busty compared to other girls and people often make cracks and comments about it but it never bothered you too much, you were also shy around people you didn't know and could act a fool around people you did know

"Light-kun do you mind if I order now" you say holding up your hand to have someone assist you

"go ahead" Light said shrugging his shoulders again followed by a slight sigh

"hi, um I would like a vanilla icecream cone with oreo cookies sprinkled over it" you said as a waitress came to you

"would you like anything else with that, ma'am" she said looking up from her notepad

"no, that's all" you say and smiled

"oh my God you're u/n  " said the waitress throwing her hands to her mouth, you sweat dropped and nodded

"that'd be me" you said as she grabbed your hands

"may I get an autograph" she said hope filling her eyes

"sure, why not" you say as she pulls out another notepad from her pocket and handed it to you then you pulled out a pen from your pocket and signed it

"here you go" you said as you handed it back to her

"thank you so much, I'll have your icecream out in a minute" she said as she swiftly walked away

"seems like you have a lot of fan ' u/n -chan" Ryuuzaki said biting on the cone for he already ate all the icecream

"I guess" you say propping one arm on the table and rested your head on it and watched as their conversation continued

"Ryuuzaki-san did you get any leads yet" Light said his eyes fixed on him now

"no, not yet" Ryuuzaki said lifting his thumb to his lips nibbling on his nail

Their conversation carried on but you didn't listen you were looking at how interesting this guy was he was quite cute to you, your inspection was cut short when the waitress came back

"here you go miss " she said as she handed you a over-sized icecream cone and handed you a spoon

"whoa, thank you" you said mesmerized by the creamy treat, it looked absolutely divine, sadly you knew as a model you couldn't eat all of it as much as you wanted to and you _really_ wanted to

"hey, you guys want to share it" you asked handing Light the spoon the waitress gave you

"I don't mind" Ryuuzaki said wasting no time picking up his spoon and scooped up some of it

"I'll try some it" Light said as dipped his spoon in the frozen treat

You licked one side of it and you closed your eyes and slowly slid your tongue up, it was the best you ever tasted

"mmmm" you moaned silently and licked your lips

"it's not that good, is it" Light said slightly blushing at your actions

"Light-kun, this is the best icecream ever" you said licking it again

"I'd have to agree with u/n -chan, Light-kun" Ryuuzaki said sticking another spoonful in his mouth

"as silly as she is Ryuuzaki-san she is very intelligent I was wondering if she can work on the case with us" Light asked him, who stopped in his tracks and stared at him

"Yagami-kun, I have no doubt that she is smart because you recommended her to me, but I must see for myself" he said eyeing him then you "the chances that she is good enough is 9 percent"

"9 percent!" you exclaim even though you had no idea what they were talking about you knew that nine percent of anything is bad

"yes  u/n -chan" Ryuuzaki said as he licked his spoon clean and set it down on his napkin

"what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm worthy" you said biting on the cone

"you don't even know what the case is about  u/n -chan" he said nibbling on his thumb again looking at you keenly

"it's about Kira isn't it" you say guessing

"you are correct I'm a bit surprised that raises it to about 12" he continued

"aww" you groaned and laid your head on the table "you're evil Ryuuzaki-kun"

"me, evil" Ryuuzaki questioned

"yes" you said dragging out the 's'

"Light-kun, -chan" you looked up as you heard your name being called and saw Misa-Misa

"Misa-chan" you whispered and glanced at Light who seemed to be annoyed

"do you mind if I sit there u/n -chan" Misa asked with a bright smile

"no not at all" you say getting up regardless of the looks Light gave you and sat next to Ryuuzaki

"Light-kun I missed you" Misa said hugging on his arm tightly you couldn't help but chuckle

"what's so funny  u/n -chan" Ryuuzaki asked slightly turning his head you cupped his ear with your hand and his eyes widened at the contact and whispered in his ear

"you know how much Misa-chan likes Light, but the sad thing is he doesn't return the feeling for her, which is why he hangs out with me so much to stop her from trying, and it doesn't work, so sometimes to mess with him I let Misa have him" you finished chuckling

"and you say I'm evil  u/n -chan" Ryuuzaki said smirking

"Aw you guys look like the cutest couple already telling each other secrets" Misa said as smiled at me

"you think so" you say as you draped your arms around his shoulders and pressed your cheek against his

"Misa was just k-kidding" Misa said cringing at your display of affection towards him, Ryuuzaki froze under your grasp and nibbled on his thumb harder

"relax Ryuuzaki-kun" you whisper rubbing his arm feeling his lean muscles

" u/n -chan" Ryuuzaki whispered back relaxing a bit but not much

"look at that you look like you really like him" Misa said again making a face

"what's with that face Misa-chan" you ask raising an eyebrow "jealous"

"as if Misa'd be jealous of you, but Misa warns you he's a pervert" she said pointing an accusing finger at him

"really, now" you said raising an eyebrow at him then realized something

"Misa-chan what brings you over here you always have said you didn't like sweets" you said releasing Ryuuzaki

"Misa saw you and Light through the window and decided to come in" she said smiling, you narrowed your eyes

"speaking of which Misa has to go she's late for and appointment" she said looking at her watch then gives Light a peck on the lips and walked off waving

"why do you do me like that  u/n -chan" Light said as he shook his head

"I couldn't resist, you looked so annoyed" you said adding emphasis to 'so'

"you know she's not gonna let you live that down" Light sighed

"what" you asked then Light nodded his head

"oh, well I can't help it if she thinks I go out with him, what I don't understand is why she acts like he's the most disgusting thing in the world, I think he's cute" you say huggeling him

"as you should notice he's not used to contact" Light said chuckling at his dismay

"I don't know why not" you said releasing him "I do stuff like this to everybody, if he's working with me he's gonna have to get used to it"

"the keyword is 'if" Ryuuzaki said after his long silence

You frowned and stood up then you felt him grab the sleeve of your arm

" you must be patient, u/n -chan I have a test for you, to determine if you're able to handle something like this" he said looking up at you

"what kind of test" you asked and sat down folding your arms and eyeing him suspiciously

"I can't tell you that, but it can start anywhere from now and tomorrow and end sometime towards the end of the month, it's not you're average test" he said looking into your eyes

"alright fine, test away" you say spreading your arms out

"look we've got to go Ryuuzaki-san see you later" Light said getting up, you stood up and paid for the icecream then held out your hand and Ryuuzaki looked at you confused

"do you think I just leave my friends by themselves" you say smiling

"I don't know you very well  u/n -chan, but looking at your personality I doubt you would" he answered and stood up you then hooked your arm around Light's and hooked the other one around Ryuuzaki's and walked out of the place

"well that killed an hour" you said as you heard your phone ring

"hello" you said in a sing-song voice and walked forward a bit

_"now it begins_" you heard a man with a deep voice say then hung up the phone

"now it begins" you repeated and went into a deep thought then glanced at Ryuuzaki

'he was pretty damn smart to get my number and get another guy to tell me while he was still in my presence, but how did he get the number' you thought then hung up the phone you were gonna play along until you could full understand what was happening

"they must have the wrong number" you say shrugging your shoulders

'now it begins, eh show me what you got Ryuuzaki-kun' you thought as you turned around towards them and hugged Light then kissed him on the cheek then turned to hug Ryuuzaki

"I have to go right now" you said smiling "but, I'll be looking forward to your test"

"see you guys later" you said running off


End file.
